I have previously synthesized and described several antiinflammatory compounds containing di(t-butyl)-phenol groups. Information regarding these compounds is contained in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,128,664 (2,6-di(t-butyl)-phenol substituted in the 4-position by an N-substituted carboxamido group), 4,124,725 (2,6-di(t-butyl)phenol substituted in the 4-position by an optionally substituted benzoyl group), 4,172,151 (2,6-di(t-butyl)phenol substituted in the 4-position by an optionally substituted phenyl group), and 4,172,082 (2,6-di(t-butyl)phenol substituted in the 4-position with optionally substituted thiophenyl groups).